hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Blu Philly (rapper)
music and sound designing for animation and video games is Blu Phillyy passion, he works full time recording narrators for videos etc. Biography Graduated With High-Grades From Audio Production & Sound Engineering School MusiTechnic Montreal,Canada, With a Strong Know-How, 10 Years+ of Hidden Experience, Philippe “BLU PHILLY” Baptiste Has Created VANDABUILT MEDIA MUSIC GROUP®, An Emerging and Prominent Indie Record Label And Audio Production Company, To Bring The Pure Musical Essence Lost In Today’s Music With His Passion For Sound That Can Not Leave Him Unnoticed. After Acknowledging The Lack Of Support From Local Record Labels And Radio Stations In The Urban World, Philippe “BLU PHILLY” Baptiste Decided To Take Matters In His Own Hands And Push As Many Talented Artists Towards Their Rightful Place Amongst The Masters In The Music Business. Unexpectedly Having Acquired A Sudden Global Attention From Underground Artists WorldWide, The Show Has Attracted Thousands Of Listeners And Artists Worlwide And Has Ranked V99.5 Da ShotCaller Show The #1 Urban BlogRadio Show to Promote All Talents In Hip Hop, R&B And Dancehall/Reggae And All Starting With A Blog Site. With A Particular Interest In Sound Designing And Sound Fx For Animation And Movies, Philippe “BLU PHILLY” Baptiste combines State-Of-The-Art Technology With Creative StoryTelling Through Sound To Deliver The Best Quality ,in His Experience Of Worked,Mastered Skills, In The Fullest Possible Quantity His Limitless Mind Can Bring to Your Audience and Fans, Touching ALL Genre Of Music But Specializes in Hip Hop, R&B, Dancehall/Reggae And Electronica(House,Dubstep,Techno). BLU PHILLY Can Visualize The End-Result And Delivers The Right Combination To Bring Your Song Or Project Passed Your Expectations. With A Solo Album Near-Completed, BLU PHILLY will Humbly Bring That “Umph!” Back Into Music. Discography Mixtapes * COAST2COAST MIXTAPES INDIE TOP 50 VOL. 387 * #WEWORKIN MIXTAPE VOL.47 * #NEXTUP MIXTAPE VOL. 13 * The Fall & Rise Of A Haitian Hooligan Vol.I (Blu Philly mixtape) datpiff * V99.5 The Shotcaller's Global Domination Vol.1 (DatpifF.com) * Overtime Hustlin Vol. 8 & 11 (Datpiff.com) * Major Exposure Vol.1(Datpiff.com) * Culture Clash Mix Tape Vol.1 (Datpiff.com) * IllVibez Vol.1 (DATPIFF.com) Singles * 8, 6, 12 (PROD. ARAABMUZIK) - BLU PHILLY * GET UP & GET PAID (PROD. DJ OMY) - MC OLDSCHOOL FEAT. BLU PHILLY & CA$HFLOW * LA FRAPPE (PROD. BLU PHILLY) - WadR FEAT. BLU PHILLY & MIKEE BLACK * GET UP & GET PAID (PROD. DJ OMY) - MC OLDSCHOOL FEAT. BLU PHILLY & CA$HFLOW Music * Music Videos *MY WAY (PROD. BLU PHILLY) - BLU PHILLY Videos * Links * Blu Philly youtube channel * Blu Philly facebook * Blu Philly music on ReverbNation * Blu Philly music on SoundCloud * Blu Philly page on V99.5 Da ShotCaller Show(BlogTalkRadio) * Blu Philly twitter * Blu Philly profile on DatPiff.com See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * Da ShotCaller Show coming soon Category:Haitian-Canadian rappers Category:CEO Category:Haitian-Canadian record producers Category:Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Facebook Category:Twitter Category:ReverbNation Category:Myspace Category:YouTube channels Category:SoundCloud Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Blu Philly Category:Vandabuilt Media Music Group rappers